1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor module, and, in particular, to a semiconductor module including a logic device and a memory device, and an electronic system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some universally accepted aspects about the development of next generation semiconductor devices include that they will be high in speed, compact in size, low in power consumption, and large in capacity. Along those lines, a multi chip package (MCP) has been receiving remarkable attention together with a system in a package (SIP). These techniques are being researched because they do not significantly depart from conventional semiconductor techniques, and thus superior effects may be obtained. However, research into a single semiconductor chip or semiconductor package may not facilitate solving problems of a semiconductor device on a system level. That is, future development of the semiconductor technology on the system level may be difficult to envision. Therefore, there may be a difficulty in further developing the performance of the semiconductor device.